


Under The Starrysky

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: You got the best of me





	Under The Starrysky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murruemioria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murruemioria/gifts).



> KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Drabbletober day 5. Prompt by Miyachan: Stargazing and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS: Best of Me.
> 
> Happy reading...

  
“Aku nggak mau ini, Nashcchi.”

Nash berkedip-kedip. Terperangah. Di hadapannya, Ryouta, sang kekasih sedang tersenyum riang sambil menggeleng dengan imutnya. “Hah?”

Bibir Ryouta mengerucut sebentar. “Duh, Nashcchi ini pura-pura atau apa sih?” Tangan Ryouta memukuli lengan atas Nash dengan manja. “Bukan ini yang kumau, Nashcchi,” ulangnya lagi.

Pelipis Nash berkedut. Ia paling tidak suka bila Ryouta sudah mengajaknya bermain tebak-tebakan seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan malah tidak ambil pusing.

Nash menghela napas. “Baiklah, kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan, Ryouta?”

Senyuman Ryouta kian melebar. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari menarik sebelah lengan Nash dan menggandengnya. “Ayo ikut aku!”

Ryouta menarik Nash di belakangnya, nyaris menyeret sang kekasih. Mereka melewati halaman depan dan menuju ke luar. Dalam perjalanannya, Ryouta sempat menyambar selimut tebal yang berada di ruang tengah, membawanya serta. Nash tidak mengerti, tapi ia hanya menuruti keinginan sang kekasih yang sudah kelewat antusias. Mereka menuju ke tanah lapang yang berada tidak jauh dari mansion. Di ruang terbuka itu Ryouta berhenti. Tangan keduanya yang saling bertautan sebelumnya pun terlepas.

“Ryou—”

Ryouta berbalik dan tersenyum. Meski ini di luar dan hari sudah sangat larut, Nash masih tetap dapat melihat senyum yang selalu membuat hatinya menghangat itu.

“Ini yang kumau, Nashcchi.”

“Huh?”

Ryouta mendekat dan mulai memeluk Nash. Ia menunjuk ke arah langit dengan telunjuknya. Gestur yang meminta agar perhatian Nash mengikuti arahannya. Ekor mata Nash kali ini menuruti permintaan Ryouta dan ia melirik ke arah langit. Bintang-bintang menyapa, seolah mereka muncul hanya untuk mereka. Sejenak mereka berdua terpana.

Ryouta terkekeh. “Kan, kau suka.”

Nash kembali menatap Ryouta. Ia menarik Ryouta untuk memeluk dan mengecupi keningnya. “Inikah yang kau mau?”

Ryouta melebarkan senyuman dan mengangguk antusias. “Ya. Apa yang lebih bagus dari ini? Berdua, denganmu, di bawah lautan bintang?”

Nash mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium Ryouta. “ _You got the best of me_.”

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like it.
> 
> See ya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
